Get Me Bodied
Get Me Bodied was released as the fifth single from'' B'Day''. While the single did not perform very well on the Billboard Hot 100, it received a lot of urban airplay. Thus, it peaked at number 10 on Billboard's US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. Lyrics Intro 9,4,81 B'Day 1: Mission one I'ma put this on When he see me in the dress I'ma get me some (hey) Mission two Gotta make that call Tell him get the bottles poppin' when they play my song (hey) Mission three Got my three best friends Like we do it all the time we gone do it again (hey) Mission four Got the vintage Rolls Drop a couple hundreds tell him leave it at the door Pre-Chorus: I ain't worried doing me tonight A little sweat ain't never hurt nobody While you all standin' on the wall I'm the one tonight Getting bodied, getting bodied, getting bodied, getting bodied getting bodied Want my body Won't you get me bodied You want my body Won't you get me bodied (hey) Chorus: Can you get me bodied? I wanna be myself tonight Can you get me bodied? I wanna be myself tonight Won't you sing my body? I want to let it out tonight Wanna party, wanna dance, wanna be myself tonight, me bodied 2: Mission five Skip to the front of the line Let me fix my hair up 'fore I go inside (hey) Mission six Gotta check these chicks 'Cause you know they gone block when I take these flicks (hey) Mission seven Gotta make my rounds Given eyes to the guys now I think I found him (hey) Mission eight Now we conversate And we can skip small talk let's get right to the chase (hey) Pre-Chorus You should see my body I gotta know enough to know if you can get me bodied I'm kinda tight, I'm feeling right enough to see somebody I wanna let it off tonight Wanna dance, wanna party wanna be myself tonight Baby all I want is to let it go Ain't no worries, oh We can dance all night Get me bodied That means come closer to me While we grind to the beat And your body's touching my body All I need is to let it be Ain't no worry, no Boy dance with me Feel my body Don't stop just come closer to me While we grind to the beat With your body touching my body Get somebody Ain't no shame 'cause I gotta get mine I swing my hair, kick off my shoes Come her boy let me work on you Pre-Chorus Bridge Ladies on the floor, all my ladies on the floor if you ready get it ready lets get it and drop it. Drop down low and sweep the floor wit it drop drop down low and sweep the floor wit it, Drop down low and sweep the floor wit it drop drop down low and sweep the floor wit it. Do the uh oh do the uh oh do the uh oh uh oh uh oh oh no no, uh oh do the uh oh do the uh oh uh oh uh oh oh no no. Pat your weaves ladies pat pat pat your weaves ladies watch it while he check up on it, Pat your weaves ladies pat pat pat your weaves ladies watch it while he check up on it. Tick tick tick tick fight, now tick tick tick tick tick tick fight, now tick tick tick tick fight, now tick tick tick tick tick tick fight. Now pose for the camera now flick flick flick, pose for the camera now flick flick flick, pose for the camera now flick flick flick, pose for the camera now flick flick flick. Do an old school dance an old school dance an old school dance do an old school, Do an old school dance an old school dance an old school dance get old school. Stop now cool off cool off, cool off cool off, Drop and cool off cool off cool off cool off. Wind it back girl, wind it back girl make your hair touch the floor wine it back, Wind it back girl, wind it back girl make your hair touch the floor wine it back. Drop to your knees arch your back girl shake shake it like that alley cat, Drop drop to your knees arch your back girl shake shake it like that alley cat. Shake ya derriere in them Dereon’s Shake shake ya diary air in the House of Dereon Shake ya derriere in them Dereon’s Shake shake ya diary air in the House of Dereon Do the scissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes Do the scissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes Do the scissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes Do the scissor leg, touch ya heels touch ya toes Do the Naomi Campbell walk, Naomi Campbell walk Walk across the room like Naomi Campbell Do the Naomi Campbell walk, Naomi Campbell walk Walk across the room like Naomi Campbell Snap for the kids, snap for the kids Snap in a circle three times Snap for the kids, snap for the kids Snap in a circle three times I touch ya body, while ya touch my body We touching bodies tonight We getting bodied I touch ya body,while ya touch my body We touching bodies tonight We getting bodied Gettin’ bodied (gettin’ bodied) Gettin’ bodied (gettin’ bodied) Gettin’ bodied (I’m the only one tonight) Gettin’ bodied (gettin’ bodied) Want my body (get me body) Won’t ya get me body (get me body) You want my body (I’m the only one tonight) Won’t ya get me bodied (get me bodied) Hey Download the ringtone and see more here: Category:Songs Category:B'Day